Tocando lo que no se debe
by bruxi
Summary: Miroku decide hacer lo más estúpido que se le ha ocurrido hasta ahora, y nadie sabe si sobrevivirá a las consecuencias. [Fic participante en la actividad "[Mini reto] jo, jo, jo en cadena" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**¡YAHOI! Increíble que lo haya podido terminar. Mi creatividad brilla por su ausencia últimamente. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis, especialmente tú, Yumi preciosa. Me he esforzado y ojalá no te decepcione.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Tocando lo que no se debe**

* * *

El ambiente estaba tenso en aquella pradera. Hacía unas horas que Sesshōmaru había aparecido ante InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippō y Kirara. Con él, por supuesto, estaban Jaken y la pequeña Rin.

El caso era que el medio hermano de InuYasha quería ver por dónde iban los planes del grupo de amigos para derrotar a Naraku de una vez por todas. Si se habían hecho con algún fragmento más de la Joya de las Cuatro Almas, si InuYasha había conseguido mejorar en algo sus capacidades para la lucha (cosa que el demonio dudaba, por otra parte) o si este y la niña rara y chillona del futuro habían avanzada algo en su relación (¿qué? Tenía que preocuparse por la posible descendencia de su honorable padre).

Pero también había hecho acto de presencia Kagura, la domadora de los vientos que "servía" al enemigo número de la era Sengoku. Esta simplemente buscaba a Sesshōmaru para intentar convencerlo, una vez más, de que se aliara con ella para que pudiera recuperar su corazón. No era que quisiera verlo ni nada de eso. Solo se interesaba por su posible libertad.

Pero claro, tanta gente junta que no se llevaba bien no producía buen ambiente, y los únicos humanos allí presentes más Shippō (exceptuando a Rin, esa niña era el despiste personificado) no podían dejar de notar como el sudor les bajaba por la nuca. Nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer nada no fuera a ser que la cosa estallara para ir a peor. No, señor.

Miroku suspiró. Realmente ya se estaba cansando de tener la piel de gallina y los pelos de punta, como si fuera un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Tenía que hacer algo para cortar la tensión que se había formado. Dudaba que Kagome pudiera soportarlo mucho más. La pobre estaba empezando a mover el pie con impaciencia, y eso nunca era buena señal.

Miró de reojo para Kagura, quién también estaba con todo el cuerpo en tensión, el abanico bien aferrado entre sus dedos, listo para ser abierto y lanzar sus mortíferas cuchillas de viento contra el primero que se moviera. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, sus atributos femeninos destacaban aún más con la postura en la que estaba… los pechos firmes y redondeados destacaban bajo la tela del kimono y ese trasero… Daban ganas de pellizcarlo… pero estando Sango… y él se había hecho la promesa de no hacerlo más… por ella, por su exterminadora de demonios…

Pero claro, habiendo semejante tensión… ¿acaso no era su deber como monje budista asegurarse de que todo el mundo estuviera a gusto y a salvo? ¿No era su deber hacer que los demás fueran felices y aliviaran sus penas? Así que sin pensarlo mucho más (en realidad nada de nada) se preparó: se acercó como quién no quiere la cosa a Kagura, quién le dio un vistazo de reojo, pero desentendiéndose de él al instante. El bonzo no era peligroso, podría deshacerse fácilmente de él.

No contaba con que el muy cerdo le tocara el trasero.

Se quedó paralizada, sonrojada al máximo y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Tras ellos, Shippō tenía la boca abierta hasta al suelo sin poder cerrarla, Kagome se tapó la cara con las manos, en parte por la vergüenza de tener semejante amigo y en parte por la soberana estupidez que acababa hacer delante de Sango.

Algo similar pensaba InuYasha, quién, sonrojado por los mismos motivos que la colegiala del futuro, miraba de reojo para su amiga exterminadora, cuya cara era la definición perfecta de nuestra _poker face_.

Pero para cara de póquer la de Sesshōmaru, que _no_ era capaz de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

¿Acaso el monje pervertido se había atrevido a tocar el trasero de Kagura frente a sus ojos? ¿Había osado llevar a cabo semejante acto en presencia de Rin? Oh, ese humano estaba muerto y bien enterrado.

—Mi querida Kagura, nunca pensé que tuvieras un pompis tan bien formado, firme y blandito a la vez. —Y como si el comentario ayudara mucho…

—¡Te mataré, monje!—exclamó la mujer de los vientos, enarbolando su mortífero abanico.

—¡Miroku-sama, en serio!—gritó Kagome, resoplando al tiempo que cogía del brazo a su mejor amiga, para ver si así podía retenerla en su sitio e impedir que cometiera un homicidio en primer grado con circunstancias atenuantes.

Por otro lado, InuYasha, más rojo que un tomate, se tapaba la cara con su mano derecha, menándola al tiempo, preguntándose cómo demonios había podido amigarse con semejante individuo. Y los humanos todavía se preguntaban el por qué se merecían extinguirse.

—¡Wow! Menudo carácter—rio Miroku, apartándose de un salto de Kagura, sonriendo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Pero por supuestísimo que iba con él. No lo sabía bien.

—Su excelencia…

—Monje.

—Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama.

—Dime, Rin.

—¿Sesshōmaru-sama no parece enfadado?

—Es una forma de describirlo, supongo. —La niña parpadeó y volvió a mirar a su señor, el cual parecía emanar un aura de lo más peligrosa. Aunque no tanto como la de la castaña exterminadora.

Nadie podría competir con Sango en nivel de cabreo en ese mismo momento.

—Sa-Sango… —balbuceó Kagome, tragando saliva y desistiendo en su intento por tranquilizarla con su presencia y compañía. Al fin y al cabo, el bonzo se lo había buscado él solito.

—Sango, espera, piensa en… —empezó Shippō, pero el pobre crío fue lanzado al suelo en cuánto Sango decidió sacar su _hiraikotsu_ y lanzárselo a Miroku, quién, ahora sí, palideció mortalmente, esquivando a la vez un golpe que seguramente lo habría matado al instante.

—Sango, mi amor, solo fue… —El enorme bumerán volvió a la mano de su dueña, que entonces dio un salto para volver a lanzárselo.

—¡Kirara!—La gatita respondió al llamado de su ama, haciéndose grande y cogiéndola en el aire.

—¡Sango, espera! ¡No te precipites!—chilló la sacerdotisa del futuro, temiendo seriamente por la vida de su amigo y compañero de viaje—. ¡InuYasha, por favor! ¡Detenla!—El medio demonio suspiró. No es que no pudiera hacerlo… pero Miroku se merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Sin ninguna duda.

Volviendo al señor de las tierras del oeste, estaba viendo impasible cómo tanto Kagura como Sango intentaban cargarse al humano. No pensaba impedirlo ni meterse en medio, pero se estaba planteando el pedirles a las dos mujeres que le dejaran un pedacito. Con arrancarle un dedo lenta y dolorosamente se conformaba. A ver si así se le quitaban las ganas de ir tocando traseros ajenos que no le pertenecían.

De todas maneras parecía que el dichoso monje iba a salir indemne de esta, como siempre. El muy cabrón era de lo más hábil esquivando a mujeres furiosas.

Seguro que práctica no le faltaba.

 **Fin Tocando lo que no se debe**

* * *

 **Bien, no tengo mucho qué decir, solo que me dejéis un pequeño review contándome vuestra opinión sobre este pequeño escrito.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
